The Adventures of Selene
by everloverly
Summary: With the Kou Empire breathing down her neck for capturing a dungeon they wanted, Selene has escaped to Reim with her metal vessel. Fast forward one year, Selene now runs a small network of hotels branching out across multiple kingdoms and has two household vessels. Things seem to be going well until the Magi Yunan appears, sending them on a journey to a new place: Sindria.
1. Chapter 1: Setting the Stage

Chapter One – Setting the Stage

The path was completely silent save for the girl's foot falls. Her hair, dark as night, was pulled tightly into a single braid that fell over her right shoulder. The tip of it brushed against her knees as she walked, her shoulder pack bouncing against her back as she moved along the way. Her bangs swept back and forth across her face as she moved, though it did little to obstruct her vision.

It was…too quiet.

Her lips pursed together at this fact.

 _No birds chirping…no animals making any noises in the brush…_ The thoughts drifted off in her mind as she moved. It wasn't a good sign, and she knew that something was coming. It was going to take her by surprise, and she was well aware of that fact. She had no idea where they were or when they were going to attack, or if they would even attack her.

It wasn't as if she had much for bandits to steal from her. She had no money on her, her last bits of coin used to ferry her into Reim. She did have two small silver hoops hooked around her upper left ear, but besides that and the short sword at her side she had nothing of real value on her. In all honesty, the sword was her most valued possession. Along the metal face of the sword sat a sigil of a star, that which was only bestowed upon a metal vessel.

"Guess I could always call on you," Selene muttered, glancing down at the sword. Alduin resided inside the sigil, sharing his power with her whenever she called upon him for assistance.

Alduin, otherwise known as the lightning dragon, the Djinn of Justice and Wrath, hadn't had much work as of late.

"Come on Selene…" a voice drawled from behind.

Selene jumped about a foot in the air and whipped around. Behind her floated a man who appeared to be a few years behind her in age, his long black hair tied back along his back. In his hand he held a small golden rod with a red gem at the end.

"Judar," Selene sighed heavily in acknowledgement to the Magi in front of her before turning her back to him. "Nope."

"Come on…" He pouted slightly as he landed on the ground and ran out in front of her. "You know it'd be worth it to join up with the Kou Empire."

Selene paused, frowning. "There is nothing for me in the Kou Empire."

Judar smiled. "Come on my beautiful dragon." He paused, his hand reaching out to graze her cheek.

Selene moved lightning fast to grab his hand, crushing the appendage in her grip. "Don't touch me." Her eyes narrowed into thin slices as she glared at him. "I serve the people of this planet. I am not loyal to one or another, nor will I be."

Her hand released his. "Now get out of here. I have no patience for your jabbering today."

"Jabbering? Who's jabbering?"

Selene didn't respond, but pushed him to the side and kept walking. "I have no intentions of serving the Kou Empire, so take that back to your precious prince and leave me be."

Selene frowned at the thought of that man. Deep red hair, hard eyes, a lust for not only knowledge, but also power. She had taken Alduin from them, and now, now they expected her to join them.

"Assholes," she muttered under her breath. Selene understood the desires of the Kou Empire, but she could not align herself with anyone who attacked someone when they didn't get their way.

Her eyes glanced up towards the path before her. Above her rose a path of light bird-like creatures, the ruhk. She could see the outlines of the dark ruhk surrounding Judar. She had always been able to see the ruhk, and they guided her. As a child, she used to chase them through gardens, playing games of tag and hide and seek with them. But now they helped her when she struggled the most with no idea where to go or what to do. They comforted her when she needed it.

"That is no way to speak of your rulers," Judar tsked. "They care for you."

Selene rolled her eyes, feeling Alduin stir at her side. "They hate that Alduin chose me over them."

Judar shrugged. "Maybe. But you could do so much with him!"

Selene spun on her heels, taking the sword out in one swift motion and pressed the tip against his neck. Judar just grinned back at her.

"I am doing great things. Alduin assists me. Alduin chose me for a reason. Now get out of here."

Judar shrugged. "Alright, alright. Just know that they are coming for you."

Selene turned back continuing on her way, her sword returning to its sheath. "I know. They always are."

Her eyes raised up to the ruhk, watching as one floated down to land on her shoulder.

 _As long as I follow them…I'll be okay._

Hours after Judar left, Selene found herself wandering around the edges of a caravan camping out for the night. She had abandoned her pack up in a tree about a hundred paces away, out of reach of whatever wildlife might find it of interest.

She crouched low to the ground, her eyes narrowing at the pack of men relaxing around the campfire. Just outside the reaches of the flames light was a large cage. It was this cage that had garnered her attention. Or to be more specific, it was the so called cargo that had truly caught her eye. Behind metal bars huddled groups of people, struggling to keep warm in the cold of the fall air.

Her fingers curled into the palm of her hand as she stared at them.

"Slave traders," she hissed under her breathe, glaring back at the men around the fire.

She didn't waste much time as she crawled towards the prisoners.

Selene glanced back at the men one more time to make sure they hadn't moved from their positions around the fire before rising slowly, her index finger coming up to her lips, motioning for the people to be silent.

The nearest person to her was a young woman, not much older than she. Her red hair fell around her shoulder, skin just as pale as her own, and green eyes dulled by lack of sleep and hunger. Upon making eye contact, her posture straightened.

"What are you doing?" the girl whispered.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Selene shot back, her voice just barely above a whisper. "I'm getting you guys out of here."

"You'll just get killed," she hissed back.

Selene grinned up at her. "I'm more difficult to kill than you'd think."

She softly moved towards the padlock at the back of the wagon, pulling her lock picking tools out of her pocket.

"Just get ready to move as soon as I get this done." Her eyes raised up to the girl, a smile breaking out on her face. "Trust me. I'll get you out of here."

"And just what do you think you're doing?"

Selene paused, turning back to see a large man behind her.

 _Ah, crap_.

As his sword came down Selene tumbled to the right, pulling her sword out in one smooth motion.

"I'm assuming you aren't going to let them go if I ask nicely, are you?" she posed the question, glancing back to notice the other two men. "No? Well…Okay then!"

Selene kicked off the ground, easily flipping over the largest man back towards the prisoners. Her sword high above her head, she swung down at the lock, feeling the magoi pulse through her being into the sword in her hand.

The lock shattered into dust, the hinge swinging open.

"Go on! Get out of here," she called to the people, turning her attention to the three men. "I've got these guys."

Suddenly she had two people on either side of her, the red-haired girl on her right and a slightly larger male version on her left.

"Oh no you don't," the girl smiled, her green eyes brightening. "I've got a bone to pick with these guys, and I'm not letting you have all the fun."

Selene let her stance slack. "W-what?" Her mouth dropped open. "But I just went through all of that trouble, and it was going to be so cool! I was going to be this big hero and I said all of that cool stuff, and now you're just ruining it!"

"Well sorry that I want to kick fatty's butt over there! He's been perving out on me for the past two weeks!"

"He's been what?! Oh, he's getting it first!"

"No! He's mine!"

"Why can't I help?"

"You can take the other two!"

"Um, ladies?"

Selene heard the deep voice beside her and snapped her head to look at the male, feeling the girl's head near her shoulder.

He turned and pointed back towards the three men staring at them.

Selene rubbed the back of her head. "Oh, yeah…right." She could practically see the steam rising from their angry, red faces.

"I'm Laila," the girl smiled, falling into a fighting stance. "That's my brother Leon."

"Selene," she responded, pulling her sword arm in to prepare for the attack, a feral smile on her face.

And with that they were off. Selene wasn't sure how it happened, but somewhere along the line Leon had nabbed a bow and some arrows, making it easier for the two girls to attack in closer range.

In a matter of minutes Selene had all three battered and bruised men tied up to the nearest tree.

She wiped her hands together making that oh-so-satisfying sound of skin clapping against skin. "And that takes care of that."

Laila frowned. "I don't understand. Why don't you just kill them? You obviously have the skill to do so."

"No. No killing unless absolutely necessary." Selene frowned. "There is too much bloodshed in the world as it is. If a little knock on the head can get the job done when words cannot then that is the way it should be done."

Leon did not voice any opinion, though his stance relaxed.

"Well, where are we going next?"

Selene raised an eyebrow at Laila's questioned. "I'm not sure where I am going, and I don't have much to share, and I do have some pretty nasty people that want my head, but you are welcome to join me for as long as you want."

Laila smiled back at her. "Can't be worse than where we came from." Her eyes went back to Leon. "You're coming too, right?"

He nodded his head, a soft smile creasing his smooth features. "Anywhere you want."


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

Chapter Two – The Beginning

Nearly a year later full of travels, adventures, and plenty of near death experiences, the three became deeply loyal friends, though Selene still struggled to get more than a few words out of Leon at a time. She was convinced his twin wasn't even able to do that.

They worked tirelessly to build a home for themselves, settling down in the capital of Reim until one day, Selene decided that wasn't enough for them. They began to rent out rooms until they had the money to build more homes, and eventually they began to expand their enterprise into a hotel brand across the kingdom. Selene, however, kept her face hidden from the limelight, doing her best to remain hidden from those who sought her.

Business was well, and times were good. Which of course meant something was bound to go wrong.

Selene sat across the small round table from Yunan, her hands folded delicately in front of her as he scarfed down the food she had bought for him. It was now almost five years since she first laid eyes on him and he brought her to the dungeon. She had seen him many times since, but he still looked the absolute same. The same clothes. The same smile. The same…everything.

His hat sat comfortably on his head, his golden walking staff settled against the column beside them. Selene had yet to touch her own food.

She felt the gentle hum from the sword at her side that occurred whenever the Magi showed his face. Alduin always seemed happy to have Yunan nearby. Selene, however, felt her annoyance rise every time he got near. It hadn't started out that way, but time after time of him showing up and issuing some sort of blind warning and then leaving had left her slightly sour to the Magi.

Yunan never seemed to come out right and say what he needed to say, which drove her absolutely insane. And more and more lately she was starting to believe he did it on purpose to get a rise out of her.

"So…" she drawled out, her voice coming out more strained than she intended. She coughed, trying again to compose herself and release the tension tightly wrapping its way up her arms. "Any particular reason you decided to visit me?"

"No, not at all. Can't I just come by to visit a friend?" He waved his hand with that big stupid smile on his face.

Selene slammed her body forward. "Any time you show up it means that something bad is coming, and I have to deal with it."

Yunan laughed. "Oh you are always so serious Selene. You really need to learn to lighten up some more." He paused, thoughtfully placing his index finger on his chin. "You know, I believe I have just the person that you could talk to about it!"

Selene frowned, slumping back in her chair, her dark bangs falling over her eyes. "Are you telling me that I'm wrong?"

"Not at all, you're completely right as always." The smile fell from his face, his expression growing more somber.

She frowned, a small sigh escaping her lips. "What's coming?"

"I can't tell you."

Selene felt her eye twitch.

That was all Leon needed to know to jump forward and grab his mistress.

Selene lurched at the same moment his arms wrapped around her stomach, pinning her arms to her side. Laila, her other household member had her hand wrapped over her mouth, cutting off the words, though her screeching noises could be heard all over the bar.

"So sorry Yunan!" Laila laughed. "Please excuse Lady Selene. Her temper has been a little worse for wear as of late."

Selene's eyes narrowed and switched over to land on Laila. Her voice died off though, and she silently resigned herself into Leo's arms. The twins had her at a disadvantage at the moment, though it was probably for the best.

Yunan, on the other hand, just sat there laughing at the scene.

Damn him.

"Are you going to behave?" Leon's voice was soft and deep in her ear, a low rumble as usual.

Selene nodded, her body relaxing against his bigger form.

He sat her down, and Laila's hand fell away as well.

Her eyes rose up to land on the twins, and she let out a rather loud sigh, her eyes falling to the rukh that buzzed happily around Yunan.

"Okay…well, what can you tell me?"

And that is how Selene found herself aboard a ship.

It was simple in design, and not very large, but it was getting the job done, and that was all that mattered to them. Selene had taken to spending most of her time up on the top deck gazing out over the waves. Whenever she wasn't training she found herself up at this very spot. There wasn't anything particular about it. In fact, she really only came to this spot because it got the most sunlight, and therefore it was always warm.

There were many simple things she had been able to enjoy during this time at sea. For example, not being forced into dresses by Laila. Many a day Laila had woken her up with a dress all ready for her. She would practically shove it over her head and tie her into it. Selene much preferred the pants, boots, and tunic she wore now. And even better, she could let her hair hang free—no tight fancy hairstyles like the royals that Laila demanded she imitate.

 _For being in charge of them, she sure bosses me around_ , Selene smiled, her eyes closing as she rested her head back against the supporting beam behind her.

"Selene!"

She felt the fist thump down on her head. She scrunched up in pain, before rubbing gently on the already forming bruise. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" She whined, tears formed in the corner of her eyes despite her best efforts as she looked over at Laila.

"Stop dozing off! Pay attention," Laila frowned down on her before a bright smile lit up her face. "And look behind you. We're here!"

Selene glanced up, recognizing the call of "Land-ho" from up above before looking off to the side to see the large island ahead.

"I guess we made it," she smiled. "Sindria."


	3. Chapter 3: An Adventure

Chapter Three – An Adventure

By the time they made port the sun was halfway through the sky.

"We're not going to be able to see much today, are we?" Laila whined behind Selene.

"Nope. But we've got plenty of time to settle in and find some good food." Her eyes turned over to Leon. "Did we let the division out here know we were on our way?"

"Yes."

"And they have rooms ready for us?"

"Yes."

"And…what would you like to eat?"

"We should ask the staff?"

Selene frowned. The most words she had ever gotten out of him at once was seven. Maybe she could beat that. "Okay. When we get to the inn why don't you ask where to go? Laila, I need you to check in the manager, see if there is anything they are in need of, or lacking. We should take care of that while we are here."

"And what are you going to be doing?" Laila frowned.

"Making sure that our stuff gets to our rooms."

Leon and Laila turned to each other.

"It seems like she's getting the easiest job," Laila whispered loudly.

"I agree."

"Fine!" Selene threw up her hands. "I'll go deal with the manager then, and you take care of the luggage. I didn't want to care all fifteen of your bags anyway!" She turned to Leon. "You're still in charge of food though."

Three hours later Selene found herself with her head buried in her arms, resting against a table. "He burned the back half of the inn down," she groaned to Laila, who patted her back sympathetically. "What kind of idiot decides it's a good idea to practice fire magic inside a room without any kind of wards or barriers?"

"I know…I know…" Laila cooed.

Her touches did little to sooth the anguish coursing through Selene. Sure, they had the money for it. It would get fixed and everything would be okay, but to have someone so foolishly destroy half of the inn? By doing something so stupid?

She let out another groan, pushing her hands over the back of her head.

"Is she okay?"

The manager's shrill voice was softer than it had been earlier.

"Yeah. She just needs a moment," Laila offered up, waving the man away. "Come on Selene, how much is it? It can't be that bad."

Selene looked over her shoulder, her eyes wavering. "Thirty-thousand coin."

Laila's eyes widened, her knees giving out as she fell in beside Selene.

It wasn't long before Leon found them there, both with their heads buried on their arms.

He slowly approached, poking his sister first.

"T-thirty thousand…" she moaned.

"That bad?"

"Uh-huh," Selene mumbled, her teary eyes turning to Leon. It was at that moment she remembered what his task had been. Three hours should have been plenty of time to find food. She perked up at the mere thought. "What kind of food did you find us?"

He shook his head, smiling slightly at her sudden mood swing. "Pub."

Selene narrowed her eyes at him. This was her chance. She had to get him to say more than a few words. "Where? Was there anywhere else that has good food? Is it far? Is it close?"

"Two blocks south." He turned without saying a word.

Selene's shoulders sank in defeat.

"Better luck next time," Laila laughed.

"I'm starting to think he's doing this just to spite me."

"Probably!"

Still, she got up and followed the towering red head out the door in search of some hearty food to fill her stomach.

The streets were full of laughing people, children of all ages running around and engaging in silly pranks and games. Across the street she heard the shouts of merchants selling their wares.

That was the nice thing about Sindria. All were welcome to come and live here in peace under the benevolent King Sinbad. No one seemed to have a bad thing to say about him, that she had heard so far at least. Things were well in the city, and that meant business was good for her.

"Here." Leon paused and turned to face the pub.

"That's the pub?" Selene gawked. The building took up the entire block and went up two floors, all bustling with activity. The line to get in looped from the entrance back around the block.

Laila let out a whistle that rang from high to low. "Looks like that'll take a while."

"Any chance there was another place that looked good nearby?"

Leon shrugged in response.

Selene glanced down to her growling belly. She knew they had packets of dry meat, cheeses, and bread back at the inn, but she wasn't sure if she could handle another day of that. She needed something different. A hearty beef stew perhaps? Or maybe a meat pie? Hell, even some beer bread would be better than the same old food they had in their rooms, and she hated that stuff.

"Why don't we buy something from the stalls?" Laila offered up.

Fifteen coins later, Selene and her companions walked along the streets with cheese and meat stuffed rolls. That is, until they passed a stall full of vibrant colored fabric, lines of jewels and beads coating the edge of each one.

Laila's eyes grew wide at the selection, her feet seeming to lead her over to the stall on their own accord. Selene couldn't help but laugh at her friend's obviousness, but suddenly found herself alone, noticing that Leon too had been distracted by a stall boasting the best meat in town, though she assumed it was the bow on the merchant's back that had caught his attention.

Selene wandered through the crowds on her own, leaving Laila and Leon to their own devices for the moment. She had yet to visit Sindria, despite having an inn within its walls. So she did what she always did upon entering a new kingdom—visit the slums. She felt that the best way to get to know a kingdom and how it was run was not to visit the places where coin was in abundance, but to visit the places where no one wished to tread. It was those places that really told the story of how a kingdom was run.

Her footsteps lead her down to the docks. Her instinct telling her that the slums would be a little further down the way. The fresh sea air hit her face as she moved, the saltiness of the cold whipping against her face and her tunic, pulling it tight against her body.

Slowly, she closed her eyes, embracing the contrast of the sun's heat with the cold whip of the sea air. She found herself pausing amid the bustle of the docks to face the sea, letting the wind whip at her hair as she held her arms out in welcome.

At the very moment she felt her body relaxing into the moment, she felt a bump against her hip, pushing her forward. Her eyes peeled open to see the water racing up towards her, one foot searching for air, her toes on the other barely keeping hold on the ground beneath her.

A strong hold wrapped around her waist. "Woah! Careful there!"

She found herself lifted up off the ground and was placed carefully back down away from the water's edge.

"You need to be more careful around here. The docks aren't the best place to be losing your head."

Selene felt the flush run to her cheeks, not daring to look up at the man until it had passed. "Thank you," she muttered into the soft cream colored fabric of his tunic. She took a moment to compose herself and then stepped back, shifting her clothes back into place. "Sorry…I just got lost in the moment a bit."

Her eyes raised to meet the light gray eyes of a man not much older than herself. He smiled down gently at her, being but a few inches taller than she.

"Understandably so." He turned to face the ocean. "I've been here in this very spot thousands of times and the sight still gets me…the way the sunlight ignites the ocean, the crystals of the water spray…it is quite breath taking."

Selene nodded in agreement.

They stood there for a moment in the mutual silence, ignoring the chaos of the docks around them.

"Say, I don't believe I've noticed you around here before. Are you new? Visiting?"

"Visiting," Selene responded. "We just docked today."

"Ah. Did you come in on the Magister? It landed a few hours ago, did it not?"

Selene nodded.

"May I ask where your accommodations are?"

"The Skylar Inn-"

"Oh! That is definitely one of our best inn's in the city. So sad about the incident that occurred a month ago. There was that magician and-" He paused, noticing Selene's slumped shoulders. "Are you alright Miss?"

"T-t-thirty thousand coin," she mumbled, the number suddenly reappearing in her mind the instant he spoke of the fire.

"I'm sorry if I offended you."

Selene quickly wiped off the mood, shaking the frown from her face. "No, not at all…it's just…I work for the company that owns the inn." She rubbed the back of her head. "Back in Reim we hadn't heard about the fire or the damage. The manager neglected to let us know about the incident. Something about wanting to take care of it himself."

"Oh! I am so sorry!" he exclaimed. "I had no idea you were here on business. Most come here to enjoy the city."

Selene laughed. "Business certainly wasn't our intended goal…kind of an added bonus."

"Ah." He smiled. "Not to be too forward or anything, but, may I inquire your name?"

"Selene," she smiled.

"Ja'far."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Ja'far."

"You as well Miss Selene." He paused. "So, if this trip wasn't for business, what was it that brought you here."

Selene paused, glancing out at the sea. "Hm. Not sure that I could put the exact reason into words." She thought back on what Yunan had said.

 _"You need to journey to Sindria."_

 _"Why? If something bad is coming I should be here to deal with it," she shot back at him._

 _"It's not a good idea to handle this on your own."_

 _"So you want me to flee? To run away. You should know me better than that Yunan."_

 _"I do. But I'm asking you to do this because I think it is the best course of action." He paused, resting his chin over his folded fingers. "Think of it as an adventure. It'll be a new place, new people, and you going is the right course of action."_

 _The rukh surrounding Yunan buzzed. Her eyes flitted over to them._

 _"You can still see them?" he murmured._

 _Selene closed her eyes, letting out a long breath of air. "I guess we're going to Sindria then."_

"I guess the reason would be an adventure."


	4. Chapter 4: Sinbad Lord of the Seven Seas

Chapter Four—Sinbad, Lord of the Seven Seas

"Adventure, hm?" Ja'far smiled. "Does that imply this is a new place for you?"

Selene gave a curt nod. "Yeah."

"Then allow me the courtesy of showing you around," Ja'far smiled, extending his hand. "You do seem to appreciate the simple things in life, so I think I can show you all of the perfect—"

"Hey! Ja'far!"

Selene and Ja'far both started, turning towards the voice. A man looking a couple years their senior appeared through the crowd, a good head taller than most of those around. The crowds seemed to part for the impressive man. He was draped in a white piece of cloth, a purple dress shirt accenting the colors well. He wore a large smile on his face, golden brown eyes sparkling in the sunlight, his long dark purple hair waving with his movements behind him.

Selene couldn't help but notice the way fabric hung off his sculpted muscles, despite her fervent efforts to glance look away from that fact. Thankfully the next thing she noticed was the excessive amount of jewelry he wore, more than she had seen any man wear before.

It was then that she felt Alduin burning at her side. It wasn't as if the vessel was heating up or emitting sparks of any kind. It was all mental. She could feel his power radiating from her hip and through her body. It was as if sparks were racing along her skin, making the hair along her arms stand on end. She was sure if her hair wasn't tied back in a braid it would be standing up like a frizzy ball.

It was at that moment Selene noticed the rukh. They followed after him, trailing around him—not as many with as with a magi, but enough to be…

"A dungeon capturer…" she breathed out the words, catching Ja'far's attention. His eyes widened at her.

"How did you-"

"Ja'far!" he stopped himself, glancing over at Selene. His smile widened. "Wait, is this your girlfriend? I didn't know you had a girlfriend! You dog!"

"What?! No!" Both Selene and Ja'far yelled, though Selene's voice was much higher and louder than his.

Ja'far moved before Selene could, bashing his fist into the man's head. "What the hell Sinbad? You don't come running over to someone and just decide that they're dating!"

"Oh, so you're not?" Sinbad smiled, slipping out of Ja'far's grasp and turned his attention to Selene, whose eyes grew to about the size of saucers, placing her hands in front of her on mere instinct alone.

One of his hands grabbed both of hers, encircling it with ease, the other coming to rest on her cheek, already turning red with heat. "I do not believe that I have seen such a beauty within our city walls before. I cannot believe that this is the first time I have been graced with your presence."

Selene frowned. She could almost feel the waves of charisma flowing off the man. She had seen his type around and knew it well.

 _Play boy_.

She pulled her hands free in a downward motion and stepped to the side, getting a little closer to Ja'far, who looked mortified with his head in his hands.

"Sinbad…" she tried out his name, watching him grin as confirmation that she had gotten it correct. She nodded her head, the pieces falling into place. "So, you're the famous Sinbad, dungeon capturer, conqueror of the seven seas, and ruler of Sindria."

"The one and only!" he smiled, his chest puffing up with pride.

Selene turned to Ja'far. "And that must mean that you are the famed Ja'far, one of his generals and household vessels."

Ja'far smiled, though it seemed pressed, and nodded in response. "You seem to know a good amount about us."

Selene nodded, smiling softly. "Yes. Knowledge is key to understanding."

"So what is the key to learning your name?" Sinbad swooped in.

"Smooth as ever," Ja'far cringed. "Her name is Selene."

Selene gave a flourished bow. "At your service…for the moment."

"She is here for…an adventure of sorts. She works for the Twin Fir Hospitality Company, the one that runs the Skylar Inn."

"Oh! That one that burned down?"

Selene hung her head in agony again. _Oh that is going to cost us a pretty penny. I wonder if we could do the renovations ourselves? No…Laila would throw a hiss hit about it and Leon would probably do the bulk of the work, and I—oh let's face it, I'd try to delegate all of it so I could run around managing everyone instead of having to do any of the heavy lifting. I could do the small stuff, but…_

"Selene? Are you alright?"

Selene looked up to see Sinbad waving a hand in front of her face. "You went a couple shades pale there."

She swallowed hard, blinking back the massive weight that she felt on her shoulder. "Yeah. It's just going to be fairly costly to finish the renovations. It's been weighing heavily on my mind."

"Well, at least you aren't the one in charge of that, are you? I'd hate to be that guy."

"Ha, ha…yeah." Selene forced the smile onto her face. "Yeah…that guy is going to really hate doing the books, and moving the money around, and making sure things get done properly, and get the paperwork done, and get a city investigator out to make sure everything is up to code…" she trailed off, forcing herself to give a harsh laugh again.

 _Man…this is absolutely going to suck._

"Don't tell me you're the elusive owner!" Ja'far exclaimed.

"Oh god, no!" Selene exclaimed, waving her hands back and forth, lying out her ass. "I'm just high enough up the food chain that I have to make sure things happen correctly. Otherwise it's my head."

"Ah, that's fair. Too bad though. I've been told that the owner is a wonderful and powerful person," Sinbad mused. "I've been wanting to meet him for a while."

"Well, technically, three people own and operate the company," Selene interjected. Laila and Leon were as much owners of the company as she was.

"Yeah, but the twins are well known," Ja'far countered. "The third party is the mystery person. They haven't even shown up to one unveiling, always sending a proxy of some kind. We're not even sure what kind of person he is. Or if he's even a he."

 _He is definitely a she_ , Selene groaned inwardly. At least this meant her position in the hierarchy of the company was still unknown, which meant she was still unknown. Less chance of the Kou Empire finding her.

"True. She could be an amazing beauty," Sinbad mused. "If I got a few minutes with her, I'm sure we could help to expand her business to other areas of the world."

"And reap some of those benefits?" Ja'far scowled.

"Well, a finder's fee would be nicely appreciated, but not necessary of course."

Selene rubbed the back of her head awkwardly. "The head of our company is a bit of a recluse. You're welcome to write to them of course."

"What? A recluse?" Sinbad pouted slightly. "Damn. Well I guess I'll just have to go to your headquarters then."

"But they're not there!" Selene scrambled.

"But I thought he was a recluse?"

"Well, he is…but he doesn't stay at the headquarters. Or even visits often. Courier is the best way to get his attention."

Sinbad paused, mulling this idea over.

"Do you want me to send a message?" Ja'far offered.

"Yes, that does seem like the best course of action."

Selene let loose a heavy sigh of relief. "Okay. Now that that's done, I'm going to go check out the city."

Sinbad slid his arm around her shoulders as if it were as natural as walking. "Then let me give you a tour. I am, after all, the king of this great city."

Selene looked over her shoulder at Ja'far, her eyes pleading, but he just sighed and tagged along behind them.

"Once he's made up his mind there is no going back. He's very stubborn that way," he muttered towards her.

 _Well, I can be just as stubborn_ , she thought, ducking out of his grasp.

Selene skillfully maneuvered herself so she was between both men, wrapping an arm around them both. "There we go. Much better," she smiled.

Ja'far stifled a laugh while Sinbad's eyes widened.

"Just deal with it," she rolled her eyes. "I'm not like other girls."

"No, no you are not." Sinbad grinned at her.

"So, where are we headed?" Selene glanced over at Ja'far who had taken the lead in directing them.

"I figured we'd head out to the west," Ja'far commented. "There's a nice meadow there at the top of a hill. It's actually one of Sin's favorite spots."

Sinbad nodded, his head tilting back slightly.

"Oh, and why is that?" Selene inquired, her attention turning back to Sinbad.

"Once you see it you'll understand."

And she did.

The view was enough to plaster a huge grin on her face, making her look like a little child who had just entered into the biggest candy store in the entire city. In front of her the city basked in the golden glow of the setting sun. The waves rippled and pulled at the boats near the docks. Almost immediately in the center of her few was the town itself. Dotted bits of light, lanterns being put up to scare off the approaching night, danced about, flickering in her vision. The houses were of so many different shapes and sizes, some smooshed together, and others far apart. And then there was the palace, located to her right. She had seen the massive entity upon entering the city, but it was truly magnificent from this view. The spires topped with gold shown like fire, the marbled walls glittering where the last rays of light touched. But that was not all. The view itself was spectacular, but it was the noises she heard that made it that much more wonderful.

There was that roar of life she loved. It was loud and chaotic and messy, and wonderful.

"Pretty impressive, huh?" Sinbad smiled.

"It reminds me of my home," she smiled, the two images overlapping in her mind.

"Do you mean Reim?" Ja'far questioned. "From what I've heard Reim is nothing like this."

"No…I'm from a place farther than that. You probably haven't heard of it, but it used to be just as lively as your city, full of such lush forests, filled with homes, and it was one of the most beautiful places ever. I truly loved it there." Selene closed her eyes, remembering that far of kingdom she hadn't seen in years. It was before she had arrived in Reim, before she had left the Kou Empire…before she had even entered the Kou Empire actually.

"So, why Reim? Why not live there in your homeland if you love it so much?" Sinbad inquired.

Selene cringed internally at the question. "Unfortunately, things don't always work out the way we want them to. Sometimes we have to leave what we love behind in order to move forward."

Sinbad nodded in understanding. "Well, I hope that one day you can safely return home."

Ja'far turned to Selene, breaking up the moment. "Selene…there was another reason that I brought us here first."

Selene glanced back at him, freezing when she saw his hands wrapped around an arrow like weapon. Her eyes narrowed, her fingers grasping her sword in response. And he had seemed so nice!

"How did you instantly know that Sinbad was a dungeon capturer?"


	5. Chapter 5: An Agreement

Chapter Five—An Agreement

Selene's eyes flicked between Sinbad and Ja'far. Ja'far still gripped his household vessel tightly in his hands, eyeing her with distrust.

"So that's why you brought me out here. You wanted us away from civilians if you had to kill me."

"Come on now Ja'far, there's no need for that," Sinbad smiled, placing his hand on his shoulder, attempting to diffuse the situation, and failing miserably. "Everyone knows that I've captured dungeons."

"She knew before she even knew who you were."

Sinbad's eyes widened turning to look at Selene, who still held her hand on the hilt of her sword, her knuckles nearly the color of snow. "Wow! That's quite impressive. I must admit, I'm curious to know that answer now too."

Selene's lips pressed together in a firm line, her eyes darting between the two men—one relaxed and the other tense, though both were equally interested in her response.

Selene grimaced. There was no getting out of this one.

"I saw the rukh around you."

Sinbad's eyes widened. "Ah, so you're a magician then."

"Not really…I'm a dungeon capturer myself actually." She pulled out the sword, smirking a bit as Ja'far flinched. "See." She pointed to the sigil near the tip of the sword, holding the weapon flat in both her hands. She raised her hands up slightly to allow the two men to have a better view.

Sinbad jumped at the opportunity and rushed forward, running his hand along the face of the sword.

"Wow! This is a beauty of a sword—even more so with the djinn sigil."

Selene's smile softened slightly. "It was my father's sword. I appreciate the compliment as much as I'm sure he would. As does Alduin." She felt him buzz happily from inside the sword, the feeling merging with her own.

Sinbad's eyes widened. "You can sense the djinn inside?"

Selene nodded, her brows creasing slightly. "You can't?"

He shook his head. "No…that is amazing though, and quite the unique talent!"

Selene couldn't help but blush slightly at the praise. "Thank you."

Ja'far stared at the pair of them, finally letting his weapon fall to the side. "Then I take it you're not here to cause any harm to Sindria, or Sinbad?"

Selene's eyes widened and she shook her head. "No! I was actually sent here."

Both men tensed slightly.

"By who?" It was Sinbad who recovered first, the question coming out soft, but firm.

Selene suddenly felt like she was under extreme scrutiny, again. As such, her shoulders slumped and she returned her sword to its sheath.

"Yunan sent me."

"Ah, that makes total sense," Sinbad nodded.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Ja'far growled, still holding his weapon at the ready.

"There has been discontent brewing, even you are well away of that Ja'far. The dark djinn, what happened with Aladdin and Alibaba not that long ago…" he trailed off. "I'm not surprised Yunan in working behind the scenes to maintain some semblance of balance."

"So, does that mean you know why he sent me?" Selene looked up hopefully at Sinbad. "All he told me was that something bad was coming."

Sinbad threw his head back, a boisterous laugh spilling forth. "That sounds like him."

"What if she's lying?" Ja'far's voice had raised a bit, his frustration clearly showing.

Sinbad cocked his head to the side. "Well, you do have a point. I guess we'll just have to keep a close eye on her." His attention swiveled back to Selene. "How would you like to stay at the palace?"

Selene's eyes widened. "Oh, no. Thank you, but no. Definitely no." Her hands shook back and forth in front of her to further prove her opposition to the idea. "We're all set up in the Skylar Inn-"

"The Inn that's burned down," Sinbad countered.

"Only the back half! Everything else is fine."

"Nope. I won't take no for an answer. It'll appease Ja'far, and to be honest, I'd love to see what you've got with your djinn. Maybe I can even give you a few pointers."

Selene suppressed the growing rage inside her. Demanding things of her was one thing, but acting like she didn't know what she was doing when it came to Alduin, that was another thing.

"I-" She stopped mid-sound, noticing the glare she was receiving from Ja'far.

"Although I don't like it, I'd rather have her in the palace than out in the city." He frowned, his grip still firm on his weapon.

Damn. And he had been so nice!

"Great! Come on! We'll help you move your stuff up."

Two hours later, a sulky Selene found herself in the palace walls. Laila had been more than willing to go along with the idea, ooh-ing and aah-ing at every turn. Leon, as usual, didn't seem to really care at these change of plans. He had just shrugged his shoulders and picked up his and Laila's luggage (a feat in itself considering the amount of luggage Laila brought). Sinbad had insisted on caring Selene's items, much to both Ja'far and her own dismay.

Selene grumbled incoherently under her breath, trailing behind the group a few steps as they were shown to their new rooms. They had been led to the green tower, Sagittarius or something.

Suddenly, she realized it was just Sinbad and herself.

Oh, crap.

Selene glanced behind her. Where had Ja'far gone? He had been there a moment ago. As had Leon and Laila, and…crap. How long had she just been grumbling under her breath? Had he noticed?

"I know this isn't ideal," Sinbad glanced over his shoulder at her and flashed her a smile. "But it's the best I can do to appease everyone…and avoid a fight. I'd rather not make an enemy out of you."

Well, that was enough to get her to raise her head and actually look at him.

"I understand. I really do. It's just…this is too lavish for us, well, me. I know Laila is loving this." A small smile trickled across her face.

Sinbad turned to her, crouching down so that he was eye to eye with her, his nose nearly touching hers. "I promise that I will do everything in my power to make sure your stay here is as comfortable as possible."

Selene started back a bit, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. "Okay…let's start out by keeping personal space personal." She smiled, rubbing the back of her head.

The smile that spread across his face could have melted chocolate right there on the spot.

"As you wish."

He led her down past two more doors and opened the third one on the right.

"This will be your room during your stay."

He stepped back to let her see. Selene couldn't help letting her mouth drop open.

The room was enormous. White walls glittered with specks of gold and silver. Drapes of purple and lilac hung from the ceiling, strategically placed to be as appealing as possible. There was a small fireplace to the left, a sitting area arranged in front of it. A few feet away from that was a clawed bath tub that could comfortably sit three people. To the right was a bed four times as big as her own back home, complete with a canopy over it, laced drapes pulled back by the head of the bed. As if that wasn't enough, there was a balcony, and not just some tiny two-foot by two-foot type, but a full blown balcony.

Selene rushed forward, going for the open air. She was able to get five good steps in before she hit the marbled railing. The air whipped at her face, and she was happily surprised she still was able to smell the sea this far away from it. She turned back excitedly towards the room, her cheeks nearly bursting with the smile lighting up her face.

"Oh…This, this is too much Sinbad. I couldn't possibly-"

"Of course you can." He smiled down at her, his eyes shining. "Getting that reaction out of you was completely worth it."

Selene swallowed hard, immediately brought back to reality by that smile on his face, by those sweet words he spoke.

 _Playboy. He is a playboy king._ She repeated the mantra to herself. It seemed he had a few more tricks up his sleeve than she was used to.

"I appreciate it. Thank you." She had managed to pull herself back in, barely, trying to be more reserved and respectful in front of the king.

"Hey, hey! No bowing here." Sinbad hurried over to her, lifting her chin up to meet his gaze once again.

His golden eyes flickered before her clear blue ones. "We're all equal here." His voice was barely above a whisper, and even then, the words seemed to hum through her body, reverberating at the center of every nerve ending in her body.

"All the same," Selene reached her hand up, her fingers wrapping around the leather strap on his back. "Thank you, for your help." She tugged, pulling her sack off his back and took a few steps back.

The corners of Sinbad's lips turned upward ever so slightly. "I can tell having you around is going to be a lot of fun."

Selene glanced over her shoulder at him. "I'll do my best to live up to your expectations."

Sinbad gave a slight nod and left the room, closing the large door behind him.

Suddenly it seemed much easier to breathe now that he was gone.

Selene dropped the pack at the edge of the bed and dove on top of the silky sheets. The cool caress of the comforter soothed her flushed skin, relaxed the tension in her shoulders, the thumping of her heart.

"I'm going to have to watch my back around you, aren't I?" Her question echoed around the room, answered only by the call of the seagulls outside.


	6. Chapter 6: Jail Break

***I had to break this into two chapters. It wouldn't upload unless I did this!***

Chapter Six—Prison Break

One week. She had been stuck in the damn room for one whole week. Granted, she had been given access to most of the areas within the castle, but that wasn't the issue. She didn't want to see the castle. She wanted to explore Sindria.

 _I've seen enough castles…_ the dark thought passed through her mind as she stared down at the courtyard before her. Her head rested on the balcony rail, her arms between her chin and the stone railing.

She watched the citizen's milling around the area, frolicking in the grassy areas, enjoying picnic's, enjoying a short and sweet kiss underneath the branches of a nearby tree. It was nice enough, but it was all the same things she had been watching the last couple of days.

A small knock at the door broke her from her reverie. Selene narrowed her eyes and turned to see the tan face of Sinbad poking through the doorway.

Selene didn't move from her position and just stared at him, waiting for him to make the first move. Ever since that day on the hill Selene regarded both Sinbad and Ja'far with wariness. She wasn't sure if either of them were on her side, and both seemed too good at lying, at putting on a mask and acting one way and switching that up at a second's notice.

"Wanna get out of here?" Sinbad's sultry voice creeped up to her, but his statement made her stagger backwards a step.

"Excuse me?"

Sinbad pushed himself completely into the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. "I'm getting you out of here for a little bit," he smiled.

Damn that smile was good. It sent a thrill of warmth through her body.

"I'm not going to go out and spare with you if that's what you're saying. I have no interest in exploring your castle and the grounds surrounding it." Selene turned her back to him, dangerous as it might be and returned to her previous stance, focusing on two children chasing each other through the long blades of grass.

"Selene, I'm not talking about that." He was next to her, mirroring her stance as he looked out across the courtyard. "I wanted to personally show you Sindria, like I initially offered when we first met." He paused as she eyed him out of the corner of her eye. "I'm serious. Plus, you've couped yourself up in here for too long, and Lydia's concerned about you."

Selene shrugged. "There's nothing of interest to do here in the castle."

Sinbad smirked, drawing himself in closer to her. "I can think of plenty of interesting things we could do here in the castle."

Selene looked away, trying to ignore the caramel skinned man beside her.

"What exactly are you planning to show me outside the castle walls?"

"Wherever you want to go."

"Wherever?"

"Yeah. I figured it would only be fair considering Ja'far took you up to that hill and threatened you."

Selene pressed her lips firmly together. It definitely would be better if she could decide the location. Then it wouldn't be somewhere they could randomly attack her.

"Only if Lydia and Leon come along."

Sinbad frowned. "I was kind of hoping for some one-on-one time with you."

"I am not budging on this. Lydia and Leon get to come along."

"No weapons."

Selene winced slightly, eyeing her sword. That meant she wouldn't have her metal vessel on her. "Fine."

"And you and I are having dinner together. Alone."

Selene turned and frowned at him. "Seriously?"

She inwardly groaned as he smirked and nodded back at her.

"But…I get to choose the place we're going today?"

"Anywhere you'd like to go."

She nodded her head. "I want to go to the slums."

Sinbad cocked his head to the side. "Why would you want to go there?"

Selene stared out over the courtyard again, watching the sunlight bounce off the castle walls.

"Because any city can have high walls, beautiful surf, commerce, markets, etcetera, but you can really tell what a city is made of by how the poorest citizens are treated." She paused, risking a glance at Sinbad. "It also tells a lot about a country's ruler."

Sinbad nodded, a small smile on his face. "I can honestly say that we do not have any slums here, but I do know where our poorest citizens are."

Selene stood with her arms crossed before a tall light blue building. There were at least three floors to the large structure, white shutters on each window, matching the white fence-line. Out in the front yard children ran around, dodging the toys discarded on the ground in lieu of other games.

"Are you coming?" Sinbad had his hands tucked into his pockets as he leaned against the break in the fence line.

Laila was already moving, jumping at the chance to join in on the game of chase occurring.

Selene's eyes however were glued to the sign behind Sinbad that read "Malak's Orphanage" in dark blue letters against a white board.

"Do you come here regularly?" Selene asked, falling in step with him up the walkway.

Sinbad shrugged. "I come when I can."

His presence seemed to immediately change the game of chase into a game of dog pile.

The children were on top of him before Sinbad even had the chance to react. The first one to reach him was a girl who couldn't be more than eight years old with pig tails. She jumped up, grasping at Sinbad's chest and was soon followed by a pair of boys. Their combined weight toppled the giant of a man, and soon he was covered head to toe in little children.

Selene felt the laugh building up and quickly covered her mouth to hide the smile.

"Come on you guys!" Sinbad whined from beneath the giggling kids. "You're making me look bad."

That did it. The laughter burst forth from Selene and she doubled over. The unseemly sight of a king brought to his knees by a group of kids was more than she could take.

Sinbad's hand jutted out from the pile of kids on top of him, wrapping firmly around Selene's wrist. She barely had enough time to register this fact before she was pulled down beside him.


	7. Chapter 7: The Orphanage

Chapter Seven- The Orphanage

"You're in on this too," He smiled, a rumble of a chuckle emitting from him as a decent portion of the children hopped from him onto her own body.

"Oof!" The air exited Selene in a loud whoosh as they landed on top. She stuck out her tongue at Sinbad in retaliation before turning her attention to the children.

"Hey, do you see that red haired man over back on the walk way?" The children paused their movement, their curiosity peaked. "I'll give each of you a sweet if you manage to take him down."

It worked. They were off her faster than a shot of lightning, sprinting towards Leon.

"Hey! No! Selene!"

Selene laughed as she heard the twin hit the ground with a rather large thump and looked over to see that Laila had joined in on the fun, wrestling her brother into a noogie as he protested.

Sinbad leaned up on his arms. "You've got some good household members there."

"The best," Selene nodded in agreement. "I don't know what I'd do without them."

"A savvy girl like yourself? I'm sure you'd be fine."

She nodded. "I'd survive, but at the same time, I don't think I would. They keep me tethered to reality. They keep me here in the present instead of dwelling on things from the past that I can't change."

Sinbad nodded. "Skeletons in your closet?"

Selene nodded. "Of course. Doesn't everyone?" She eyed him curiously. Maybe he'd give her some answers into his own pasts?

"True, very true." He stood and dusted off his clothes extending a hand down to haul her up.

 _I guess not_.

She accepted his hand and pulled herself up, using his weight to counterbalance her own.

"They are in need of some patching on the roof. The last storm we had did some damage to it and it leaks each time it rains now," Sinbad gestured to the house. "You think you're up to helping me take care of it?"

Selene nodded. "Just tell me where to start."

Several hours later, Selene had bruises and aches covering her body, and it looked as if the two men had barely broken a sweat.

 _Damn them_ … she glowered from her spot at the table. She sat next to the pig-tail girl at the end of the table, a bowl of curry laid before her. Lydia, instead of helping with the roof, had busied herself inside the orphanage, cleaning, playing with the kids, and eventually cooking up some lunch with the help of the owner Malak.

"You smell bad," the girl beside her whispered, scrunching up her face.

Selene frowned, turning to sniff her shirt, recoiling slightly at the body odor. _Damn. I need a bath._

"Yeah, yeah. You try doing all of that work and come out smelling clean."

"They do," she retorted, pointing and Leon and Sinbad.

"Well I'm not them," Selene grumbled, poking at her food with the spoon.

"Thank you so much for your help today."

Sinbad glowed at the praise from Malak, the elderly woman at the head of the table. Her grey streaked hair was pulled back tightly into a bun at the back of her head, a light shawl draped over her shoulders. Behind her stood two young women who quietly assisted her as they could.

"It is always an honor. You serve the people of Sindria in this way, caring for those who cannot care for themselves. It's the least I can do to care for you."

Malak smiled, pressing her hand to his cheek. "Ah, if only there were more people like you."

"Then I wouldn't be special, now would I?"

Malak laughed. "Oh, I'm sure you'd find a way to stand above the rest Sinbad."

Selene tilted her head to the side slightly, agreeing with the old woman's words. Sinbad did seem to have a competitive streak to him.

"Only if it won me your heart Malak."

 _And there's the playboy_.

"Oh you!" Malak laughed, poking him in the forehead. "When are you going to stop flirting with everyone and settle down?"

Pig-tail's straightened out in her seat, staring down at Sinbad. "Yeah! You should get married!" She was out of her seat and tugging at Sinbad's sleeve. "And I could be the flower girl at your wedding, right Sinbad?"

Sinbad laughed. "Of course Marianna. That is, if I'm not marrying you." He winked, smiling as he watched her blush.

"Sinbad!" Malak scolded, knocking him on the head. "Stop putting those kind of thoughts into her head."

Selene snorted, dipping a piece of bread into the curry sauce before taking bite.

Sinbad at least had the decency to look slightly embarrassed. "Come on, you know I mean nothing by it, right Marianna?"

Marianna nodded and hugged him. "Please don't be mean to Sinbad Miss Malak!"

Malak glowered slightly, but lowered her hand, returning her attention to her food. "Fine. He gets off easy…this time."

"What about her?"

Selene raised her eyes to see one of the boys pointing to herself. She raised an eyebrow. "What about me?"

"Why doesn't Sinbad marry her?"

Selene felt the color drain from her cheeks, Lydia making choking noises a few seats over.

Selene shot her a glare, noticing the smile hidden behind the girl's napkin. Leon, however just raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"Well, what do you think Selene?"

Selene gaped at Sinbad who was suddenly beside her, down on one knee.

"Absolutely not!" She nearly screeched.

Oh, how she wanted to smack that smug grin off his face.

"Oh come, come now, don't say that," Sinbad's smile only grew.

"Why don't you want to marry Sinbad?" Marianna scowled. "He's the King of Sindria, he's nice and he's handsome."

"Well, I-…I-, I don't love him." Selene paused, taking a moment to recover. "Not to mention the fact that I barely know him. We only met this last week."

Marianna eyed her thoughtfully. "That's fine. You're not good enough for him anyway."

That was enough to make Leon snort.

 _Ouch_. Selene cringed.

"Marianna!" Malak scolded. "Behave yourself!"

Marianna looked properly defeated, hanging her head. "Yes ma'm."

Malak shook her head. "Now, if that's all, let's finish this meal so these fine people can get on with the rest of their day."


	8. Chapter 8: Break Loose and Relax

Chapter Eight—Break Loose and Relax

Selene breathed a sigh of relief as she sank into the warm bath. The water caressed her skin, lulling her into a state of utter relaxation. Her aches and bruises faded under the soft touch of the water.

Her hair, still damp from being washed, was piled high atop her head, a few strands escaping into the water. She paid them no mind as she tilted her head back to rest against the lid of the basin, her eyes closing.

In her minds eye she saw Sinbad, laughing and running around with the orphans, lifting them up on his shoulders, climbing the trees with them. It was really quite endearing, despite her present attitude towards him.

 _He is a player. If you do not play the game, you have nothing to worry about_ , she reminded herself, inhaling deeply before sinking further into the water. Her chin hit, then her lips, and then her nose was submerged under the water.

"Selene-"

Selene's eyes widened, a shriek escaping from her lips as she plastered her body against the tub. In the doorway stood a wide-eyed Ja'far. His cheeks tinged crimson, the color rising quickly all the way up to his cheeks as he stood there, frozen to the spot.

"Get out!" she screamed, picking up the pitcher of water from the nearby side-table. In a second it was flying through the air towards his head. As it struck home she quickly grabbed the nearby towel and wrapped it around her body so she was at least partially clothed.

"Ja'far, did you tell-"

And now Sinbad was in the room, staring at Ja'far who lay twitching on the ground.

"What are you doing on the ground?"

"Didn't anyone teach either of you to knock?" Selene seethed from beside the bathtub. She glared at them, wringing the water out of her hair.

"I didn't see anything, and I am so sorry," Ja'far managed to say, rubbing his forehead, though his entire face seemed to have an imprint from the pitcher, gripped in his other hand.

Sinbad, on the other hand, now seeming to grasp the situation stared at Selene, blinking once, then twice.

"Ja'far! You scoundrel you!"

Suddenly Ja'far was locked in a hug. "I knew you had it in you! You actually tried to sneak a peek at Selene!"

"I did no such thing!" Ja'far yelled at him, his hand pressing into Sinbad's face to push him away.

"Aw, come on, you know you did!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you-"

"Did not!"

Selene watched the exchange back and forth for a few moments before rolling her eyes. She turned from them both and walked behind the changing screen, pulling on her pants and a light blue tunic. She tied her hair back in a knotted and messy bun before returning her attention to the two men who had barged into her room unannounced.

"Now, what is it exactly that you want?" She tried to keep her voice calm, but it still sounded harsh and clipped to her own ears. Neither of them responded. Sinbad was too focused on goading on Ja'far, and the other was too busy screaming his head off at him. She felt her eye twitch at their lack of response.

Reaching forward, Selene grabbed them both by the ear. "What the hell do you want?" Her voice came out much more forcefully this time.

"Oh-uh…" Sinbad trailed off. His eyes seemed to be drawn to her body, noticing that she was clothed once more. "Damn…"

Ja'far pulled himself together quickly, shooting a glare at Sinbad. "I came to inform you of the party tonight."

"Party?"

"Yes. We are welcoming in some new guests and would like you and your companions to join in on the fun." Ja'far smiled brightly.

Selene eyed him, her hands planted firmly on her hips. The smile was very reminiscent of the one he had given her the first day. It had put her at ease then, but that was a different case now.

"I'll pass. Laila would probably be interested though."

Sinbad shook his head, a soft smile on his face. "I am personally asking you all to attend. And…" he trailed off, elbowing Ja'far, who scowled slight at him in return.

"I was about to get there." He turned his attention back to Selene. "To apologize for my misguided grievances against you, I would like you to go down to the boutiques and pick out whatever outfits you and your companions require for the party. I've already let them know to be expecting you and to send the bill to me."

Selene blinked. "Really?"

He nodded. "I was…wrong. Hard as it is to admit, it is true. You seem to bare no ill will towards Sinbad or Sindria, and if Yunan sent you, well, I can't really question it that much."

Selene eyed him carefully.

 _Well…Laila definitely would enjoy that. And we could really use some fun._

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. "Alright."

From the hall, Selene heard a whoop of joy that could only come from one fabulous red-head. In an instant, Laila was in the room, her arms around Selene's neck. "Thank you! Thank you! I'm so happy!"

Selene laughed, pushing her away slightly. "Calm down. The party's not for a couple of hours."

"You're right! That means we must leave now in order to get everything done! I don't know if that'll be enough time!"

Laila gripped Selene's hand and dragged her to the door.

Selene frowned. "Laila, all we're doing is getting clothes and getting ready. It's only two in the afternoon."

"And the party begins at six," Sinbad agreed.

"Only four hours!" Laila gasped. "Selene, you know it takes longer than that to get ready."

"It takes you longer than that," Selene grumbled the retort.

"Bye now! Gotta go grab Leon too!"

Down in the market district, Selene found herself seated beside Leon on a plush couch. Leon just pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, ignoring the high pitched squeals coming from various parts of the store. Selene, on the other hand, thought she was going to strangle his sister.

"Why did you agree to this?" he muttered.

"Because it makes her happy," Selene grumbled, letting her head hang back, bobbing up and down every so slightly. "Though I am beginning to regret that decision right now."

Leon nodded in agreement.

"Selene! Oh my god, you just have to wear this dress."

Selene righted herself to look at the dress before her. A dark purple skin-tight dress that would leave little up to the imagination.

"Nope." She sagged back into the seat. "Doesn't allow for me to wear Alduin. Try again."

Laila frowned. "Fine. But you need to show off that side of yourself sometime."

Selene raised an eyebrow. "What side?"

"That feminine side. I know its in there somewhere, beneath those tunics and pants."

Selene rolled her eyes and looked over to Leon for assistance, who just shrugged his shoulders in response.

"At least try it on!"

Selene stared at her for a second then huffed. "Can't I just wear this?"

"No!" Laila's nose crinkled in disdain. "Not to a party."

Selene groaned inwardly before pulling herself up from the couch.

"Fine. Let's try some of this stuff on."

First it was the skin tight purple dress. It took her five minutes to shove her body into it, and then she was about ready to cut up the damn thing with Alduin. Next came a dark green dress that poofed out after the waistline, making Selene look like an upside down cup. What came next however…

"Oh…that's it," Laila smiled.

It wasn't exactly something Selene would normally wear, but she had to admit, she did look nice in it. The dark red fabric looked almost black in places, shifting slightly in the light of the room. A fitted corset held the sleeveless dress against her body, the fabric becoming looser around her waist, but still fairly fitted.

"I don't know…" Selene frowned.

"Add some heels and you'll be perfect," Laila clapped her hands.

"No, that's not it. I can barely move in this thing like I need to." Selene tried to lunge forward in it, stumbling slightly over the fabric. "I wouldn't be able to fight in it if I had to."

Laila frowned and crossed her arms. "Why would you need to fight? It's a party."

"But what if something happens? We need to be prepared."

"If something happens, Leon and I will protect you until you are in a position to fight."

"That shouldn't be the case," Selene shot back, frowning.

"Selene, you need to relax, and have a little fun. It's just a party. What's the worst that could happen?"

Selene stared at herself in the mirror. Her long hair had curled into relaxed ringlets as it dried. She pulled it up into a loose pony tail, holding it up there with her hands.

 _I guess relaxing wouldn't be so bad._


	9. Chapter 9: The Party

Chapter Nine—The Party

This was not what Selene was used to. Party's back home consisted of lounging about tables stuffed with food and drink, laughter, and talking. The inn would be packed to capacity at about fifty people or so in the main dining area.

This was at least ten times that size.

The castle gates had been opened and people from all lives were dressed in their finest, gathered to partake in the festivities. There was music, drink, and laughter, as one would expect, but also dancing, and swaying, and barely any room to move regardless of whether you were inside or out.

Selene felt the trickle of hair swaying along her back as she danced with Laila, taking turns spinning each other around, as each couple was doing on the dance floor around them. It was one of the dances Selene had learned long ago.

 _Palms together, quick step, circle, turn, spin_. The movements came together smoothly as she danced, twirling round and round with her friend.

As the song drew to a close, Selene gave an overly exaggerated bow to her friend, glancing up to see that she had done the same.

 _I don't know what I'd do without you Laila_ , Selene smiled, seeing her eyes dance with the laughter that was mirrored in her own.

"May I have this dance?"

Neither Selene nor Laila seemed to have noticed the newcomer approach, but Laila nodded, and Selene found herself alone on the dance floor—not that she blamed her. Laila deserved to have fun and have a cute man ask her to dance.

"Looks like you need a dance partner."

Selene felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up on end. _Sinbad_. The scent of the ocean breeze washed over her as he moved in front, holding out his hand.

Warily, she placed hers into his.

Sinbad placed his hand on the small of her back, drawing her in as they started into the dance.

 _One step, three, four and-_

"Relax a little."

Selene glanced up, frowning softly. "Excuse me?"

"You're too tense, and concentrating too much." His face wore a gentle smile. "Imagine that I'm Laila. You were more carefree then, and had the eye of every man in this room."

Selene puffed out her cheeks slightly at the thought. "I did not."

The mere thought of having that many people paying attention to her…well, the thought made her shudder. "Anyway, you look nothing like Laila."

"Would it help if I wore a wig?" he chuckled.

Selene rolled her eyes, but already her steps had relaxed and she allowed herself to be led by him through the movements. They did not speak again as they moved. Him twirling her through the crowd of dancers, sending her out and then pulling her back in, and suddenly she was up in the air.

His hands firmly held her in place, hers, placed on his shoulders, kept her balance as she stared down into those golden eyes of his.

It was easy to see how he could be a playboy. This must work on just about every girl he meets. That smile, those eyes, the giving personality…

 _Don't_.

That one word echoed through her mind, gazing down upon this King before her. Don't.

Sinbad slowly lowered her down, though he kept her close to his body. She could feel the heat radiating off him, and for a moment, it felt as if he was going to burn her.

"Thank you for the dance Selene," Sinbad bowed.

Selene nodded, sliding herself into a small curtsy. "Thank you, your highness."

 _Don't._

 _Don't fall for it._

"Come on, let's go get a drink. I have a specific one that I picked out just for you."

Selene arched her eyebrow in response.

"Oh, alright, Laila helped me pick it out."

"Oooh! Are you talking about that wine I tried earlier?" Laila was right beside Selene again, arm laced within her own. "You are going to love it Selene!"

"Then I suppose I'm going to have to go along and try it."

Selene allowed herself to be led down out of the main dancing area over to where the drinks were arranged. Sinbad grabbed a goblet and filled it with a deep red liquid, almost the color of her dress, and handed it to her.

Selene tipped the goblet to her lips and took in a small sip, letting the drink sit on her tongue before she swallowed. Heat coursed through her body, its tendrils electrifying every cell in her body, and it had a slightly nutty after taste. Her eyes closed, a soft smile lighting up her face.

"That is the best wine I've had in a long time." Her breath came out slow, her eyes opening to look upon the faces of a grinning Laila and Sinbad.

"Yes!" Laila punched her arm up in the air. "See, I told you. I knew you would like it."

Sinbad grinned smugly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, it is one of our best. Actually, it is one of my favorites." He leaned in slightly, his arm moving right above her head against the barrel.

Selene raised an eyebrow at his towering frame. "I see you have good taste when it comes to wine. We'll have to see if that attribute carries elsewhere."

"Hey!" Laila interrupted, stepping right in between the two. "Sinbad, I've got a task for you."

"Of course," Sinbad spread his arms open, relaxing. "What can I do for you?"

"I need that one," she pointed a finger at her twin, "to loosen up! Maybe find a nice girl? Ask her to dance?"

Leon grimaced from his place against the wall. He slowly shook his head, but it appeared Sinbad was having none of it.

"I did see quite the fine specimen earlier," Sinbad mused, turning his attention to Leon. He swung a muscular arm over his shoulder. "You might enjoy this one. Long hair, dark as night, bright blue eyes, the color of a summer sky…" His voice trailed off as he turned to look at Selene. She could feel her cheeks reddening. "She has this lovely skin, pale as the moon with just a kiss of the sun along it-"

"If she is as lovely as you say, you must want to keep her for yourself," Leon replied softly.

Sinbad's gaze hadn't left hers.

 _Don't_.

"I may just have to."

His voice reached her at a mere whisper, sending a tingle along her spine. Her mouth opened into a small 'o' shape, but before he could do or say anything else, Selene turned on her heel and walked away.

 _I've got to get away from him_.

There were too many people. The walls were closing in on her.

"Selene?"

Laila was at her side in a moment, concern etched into her face.

"It must be the wine," Selene murmured, her hand raising to her flushed forehead. "I've just had a lot to drink…" She trailed off, trying to take in a deep breath.

It was so hard to breathe in here. Too many people. Too many eyes.

"I've got her."

A strong arm wrapped gently around her waist and she found herself guided outside onto a balcony, alone, with Sinbad.

This was bad.

Sinbad sat her down on the edge of the balcony before sitting down beside her.

The noise from the festivities was muted on this side of the palace.

"It's a lot, isn't it?" Sinbad mused. "It took me a little while to get used to it as well if you can believe it."

Selene nodded, though she barely heard his words. His knee brushed against her own, his hand soothingly resting on her hip.

She tried to keep her eyes away from him, choosing to look instead out along the city scape before them.

"It can be overwhelming at times, but it will get easier. I promise."

"Why?" she finally murmured.

He tilted his head to the side, eyes widening at the question.

"Why are you being so nice to us? Taking us in to your home? Breaking me out of my house arrest? Showing us the town? Inviting us to this party? What do you gain from it?"

His fingertips slowly drew down along her face, tracing her jawline to her chin where he gently turned her face to his.

"Why shouldn't I?"

Selene's eyes searched his, a tightness growing in her chest. She felt his hand slide back behind her head, slowly spreading through her hair, his face coming closer to her. Her body rebelled against her, head relaxing into his grip, body molding against his arm.

 _CRACK!_

Inches away from her face, Sinbad stopped.

"Is it too much to hope that's just a little brawl?" Sinbad frowned. Selene had already pulled away from his grasp, spinning to look off in the distance.

 _BOOM!_

The sound shook the very foundation of the palace.

Selene looked out to see a small cloud of debris float up into the air. Her eyes widened, her mouth shaping into a small 'o'.

"That's where the orphanage is…" The words came out of her mouth on their own accord, barely even a hint above a whisper.

"Ja'far!" Sinbad barked.

Selene didn't wait to hear the next orders Sinbad barked out. She could hear him calling after her though as she leapt over the wall.

"Laila! Leon!" She shouted as she moved, using her strength to push her further, to push her faster. She didn't know if they would her. She didn't care. She just had to get to the orphanage.

And she needed Alduin.

 _Damn it!_ Alduin was back on the other side of the palace, hidden up in her room. _Why did I agree to leave him there! Stupid, stupid Selene!_

Wind whipped at her dress, branches catching and tearing as she sprinted closer to the sounds of mayhem.

 _BOOM!_

A string of curses escaped her lips as the explosion rocked the ground beneath her.

"Don't go that way!" a man yelled, grabbing her shoulders. "He's that way!"

Selene ripped herself out of his grasp and sped around the corner, ducking into an alleyway to glance up to see the culprit. Dark black hair pulled back in a braid, a small golden rod, and a bored expression on his face.

"Which one to blow up next?"

"Judar."

Selene strode forward. She didn't have Alduin available, but there was no way she was going to let him continue to destroy this town.

Judar turned, his expression turning from one of curiosity to one of sheer maniacal joy. "My little annoying dragon! What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question actually."

"I wasn't here for you, but man, this is an added bonus," he continued on, talking over her.

He was beside her in a second, his fingertips dancing along her bared shoulders. His touch chilled her to the core. It was almost as if he had sent little stabs of ice through her skin.

"Don't touch me," she grabbed his hand and in one swift motion twisted his arm behind his back.

Rather than screaming out in pain, Judar laughed. "I forgot how fast you are! It's been what, three years since we last fought? My, how the time flies!"  
Selene jerked his arm upright, but in a flash, he was out of her grasp and a few feet away.

"Now, now, I can't have you dislocating anything right now. I need this arm for the moment."

Selene growled at him. She tried to spread her legs into a fighting position. The damn dress was in her way, catching her legs.

 _Damnit!_

Judar was on her. His fist came flying in hard and fast and it was also she could do to shield herself from the onslaught.

"Where's that djinn of yours? Can't help you if he isn't here!" Judar laughed.

His laughter was suddenly cut off, the punches and kicks falling away in an instant.

"What are you doing here Judar?"

Selene looked past her guard to see Sinbad in front of her, decked out completely in one of his djinn equips. His hair cascaded down his back in a bright red color, the texture of it almost appearing as feathers. Even from behind him, Selene could feel the rage rolling off of his body.

"Ah! The Lord of Morons! Just who I was looking for!"

Judar sat up from his landing spot a few feet away.

"Well you see, I was running this errand for the order when I thought, hey, you guys have some sort of festival going on today. So I thought I'd come and mess it up. Great fun destroying those buildings by the way…all of the screams and the wailing and the crying? Perfect. Just what I needed."

Selene's fingers curled into fists, her nails digging into the palm of her hands.

"Any chance I can convince you to leave?" Sinbad inquired.

"Any chance I can convince you to join me?" Judar countered.

Sinbad shrugged. "It was worth a shot."

With that he attacked.

And it was just a second too late.

An arrow laced with an electric crackle tore through the sky, a tether of rope attached to it. The arrow, as if it had a mind of its own wrapped tightly around Judar, before a bolt of electricity raced through it.

Judar screamed, the area around him lighting up blue from the shock.

 _There's Leon!_

Selene looked up to see Leon perched up on one of the few still standing buildings in the area, bow and arrow in hand. The attack was perfect and had completely caught Judar off guard! Unfortunately, it had also stunned Sinbad into standing still.

"Selene!"

She looked up to see Laila, Alduin in tow.

Laila tossed the sword down.

"Sinbad! Now!" Selene yelled, rushing towards the falling weapon. She grasped Alduin and in one smooth motion turned her attention back to Judar.

It took Sinbad a moment to register the action, but he snapped right back to reality, both converging on Judar at the same moment, only to be hit by a wave of light.

Selene was ready for it. She fused her energy with Alduin's, her sword growing larger as she pushed down into the barrier, determined to push through.

The rope around him had fallen limp to the ground in those few precious seconds.

"Selene," Judar tisked. "You know better than that."

His wall went down and he dodged to the right with incredible speed before delivering a harsh kick to her stomach.

Selene felt every agonizing second as his leg made contact, crunching into her body before letting go and flinging her upwards.

The metallic tang of blood filled her mouth as she flew higher and higher before the ground came rushing up to meet her.

Selene threw her arms up in front of her to protect her head when she felt an impact against her side. Her trajectory rolled to the left, and she found herself in Leon's arms.

"Your little household members aren't a match for me."

 _Shit!_

Selene grabbed Leon and pulled him out of the way, a shard of ice imbedding itself where they had just been.

"You, however, are quite fun to play with. Just like Sinbad here…unfortunate I have to kill him. You, I still have high hopes for." His smile grew nearly maniacal at that point.

Selene glaring at him. "I have no intention of ever joining you." She held out Alduin. "Djinn of Justice and Wrath, lend me your power, Djinn Equip!" Electricity danced along her skin as she was covered in black armor, a pair of dark blue wings sprouting from her back.

"Baring our teeth I see!"

Selene held out her hand, a black orb of electricity forming. She had no words for him though.

She shot the ball at him. He knocked it away with ease, but that was all the opening Sinbad needed to send a series of slicing air waves at him.

Blood spurted out of the cuts as Judar let out a gasp.

"Two against one isn't very fair," He growled, stuck between the two of them.

"Then get out," Selene snapped. "Go home and cry to your little overlords."

Suddenly he was behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist. "Not before this," he whispered. Selene felt him nearing her neck, felt his hot breath on her skin.

Reaching deep inside herself, Selene grabbed hold of her Magoi and pushed it out along her skin. The dance of electricity sent the tiny hairs on her arms standing on end, and had the desired effect on Judar. He danced backwards in the air.

"Touché," he laughed. "See you next time Lord Moron. And my lady, I will get that kiss eventually…"

Selene let a low feral growl escape her lips as she watched him fly off. _Damn him…that pesky little punk._

"So, this is your djinn equip."

Selene felt herself fly up about two feet as she turned to see Sinbad beside her, a ridiculous grin plastered on his face.

"What are you smiling for?" She snapped. "I just got the hell beaten out of me and this part of town is blown to bits! And how the hell do you know Judar? And, and, how the hell did he get in here? Don't you have this place warded against things like him? If you don't, maybe you should be doing that instead of flirting with people!"

As Selene spoke she drew nearer and nearer to Sinbad, pointing an angry finger at him with her free hand while her other tightly gripped her sword. Her djinn equip fell away to reveal her torn and tattered dress, her small form shaking, though she wasn't sure if it was in anger or frustration, or something else.

Sinbad reached forward and grabbed her trembling hand, folding it between his two free ones, his face suddenly serious. "I don't know how Judar got in, but I will find out. As for the rest of your questions, I sense that is a conversation best had at another point in time. Right now there are people that need our assistance."

Selene glared at him, ripping her hand free from his grasp.

"Laila. Leon." At her beckon the two jumped down to where she stood. "Administer aid as needed."

"Selene…" Laila murmured, her hand reaching out, but Selene moved out of its way.

"I'm going to the orphanage. Assist Lord Sinbad as you can."

Selene found herself in front of the building sooner than she had anticipated, and what she saw stopped her cold.

The building did not exist anymore. All that remained was dust in the air, and a little pink ribbon, caught in the branches of a burnt tree.


End file.
